Enter the Psycho spider riders
by scouttroop
Summary: The toa nuva and spider riders defeated the Rahkshi last time when they meet the toa nuva but they will face 7 evil clones created by Makuta Teridax and they look just like the spider riders. TahuXGali HunterXCorona.
1. Birth of the psycho spider

**Enter the Psycho spider riders**

Ok this is my new story crossover with Bionicle and spider riders. In the last story the six _**Rahkshi**_ were defeated by the _**Toa nuva**_ and the _**spider riders**_so this were they face something even more evil and more powerful. **(Notes: this has no reference the psycho** **rangers from power rangers)** Oh to remind you all I don't own **Bionicle** or **spider riders**.

In _**Makuta Teridax**_lair somewhere in the inner world he sees his six _**Rahkshi**_ very distraught from their defeat from the last battle with the _**Toa nuva**_ and _**spider riders**_.

I REALLY HATE THOSE HEROS FOR BEATING ALL SIX OF US!!!!!!!!!! _**Lerahk**_ shouted so loud _**Teridax**_ tell them that he has a plan.

Everyone I have plan to destroy the_**toa**_ and their allies and I have just the thing to it.

What kind of plan anyway _**Teridax**_ tell us. _**Guurahk**_asking about the plan.

Come and see I will use my dark powers to create 7 evil clones.

They watch as he use his dark powers and create 7 evil clones and they were surprise they look just like the _**spider riders**_ accept the armor are all colored in black.

So this is your plan evil _**spider rider**_clones, said_**Tuurahk**_.

I think you should call us the _**psycho spider riders**_ fast , powerful and evil. The _**psycho Hunter**_ said in a evil tone.

Now let introduce are selves shall we.

Am _**psycho Hunter**_

_**psycho Igneous**_

_**psycho Corona**_

_**psycho Lumen**_

_**psycho Magma**_

_**psycho Sparkle**_

and am _**psycho Aqune**_

all 7 of have finish introducing themselves.

Well now my _**psycho spider riders**_ go out there and destroy the _**toa nuva**_ and the _**spider rider**_.

Yes master _**Teridax**_ , said all 7 of them walking outside the entrance.

Next: Spider rider vs Psycho spider riders.


	2. Spider riders vs Psycho spider riders

**Spider riders vs Psycho spider riders**

Okay this were the fight begins between spider riders and the psychos spider riders. Oh one other thing is I don't own **spider riders** or **bionicle**.

Arachnid castle.

**Hunter steel** is spending time with** Corona** talking about the **Toa nuva** even the great spirit **Mata nui** including the Rahi.

That's nice story **Hunter, **said a happy **Corona** after hearing **Hunter's** story the **bionicle** world.

**Onua** and **Pohatu** than came over to them and ask them this silly question, so you two are going out on date or something? **Pohatu** ask them. This cause **Hunter** and **Corona** to blush.

**Pohatu** and **Onua **, said blushing **Hunter** , can we stay out of that question for now please?

Well okay , said **Pohatu** and **Onua** politely.

Them **Takanuva** called them even the other riders and said to them there was danger coming there way he also said to them that **toa nuva** will not help them this time. The **spider riders** don't mind about that and now they called out there battle spiders.

Shadow , called **Hunter**

Venus , called **Corona**

Flame , called **Igneous**

Ebony , called **Lumen**

Hotarla , called **Sparkle**

Brutus , called **Magma**

Portia , called **Aqune**

ARACHNA POWER! All them transformed

They arrived at the gate until the enemy smash it down and the spider riders were shocked to see clones of them but there armor is colored in black.

Hey , said **Aqune **, they look just like us.

Ha , ha , ha we are the **psycho spider riders **and we serve **Makuta Teridax **, said **psycho Hunter**.

Prepare to be destroyed by are own hands , said **psycho Corona** , but first you don't need them.

The psychos pulled out there weapons and made a deadly blast on all the battle spiders sending smashing into a wall.

Oh , said **Hunter** , your pay for **psycho spider riders **after we defeat all of you.

Well them , said **psycho Hunter** , come on and fight us.

So they ran and battle each other **Hunter** and **psycho Hunter** staff fight but **Hunter** gets a drop kick sending flying into a wall , **Corona** fires her arrow at **psycho Corona **and miss and she the one gets who gets it by the **psycho's **arrow , **Igneous** gets knocked to ground by a single punch by **psycho Igneous **, **Lumen **tried to slice his evil counterpart but fails and gets hit by **psycho Lumen **own sword , **Sparkle **is trying to fight back but she is getting no chance against **psycho Sparkle** and gets knocked to the ground and as for **Magma** and **Aqune **try team work but that did not work since the other two **psycho** did the same thing and the became the victors. Now all the **spider riders** are down injured and hardly get up

Man guys are very powerful , said a injured **Lumen**.

That's right , said **psycho Hunter **, now to farewell to you all!

Next: 1 Psycho go down.


	3. 1 psycho go down

**1 psycho go down**

Sorry I took too long I just have to many things to do.

Disclamers: I don t own bionicle or spider riders.

Now , said **psycho Hunter **, farewell to you all!

Just as **psychos **were gonna kill the spider riders with deadly blast a beam of light hit them from behind. They turned their heads around to see who did that and it was all seven of the **Toa nuva**.

**Toa nuva **, shouted **psycho Hunter **, you will regret that very dearly.

We shall see **psycho spider riders **, said **Takanuva**.

And you will be the one who will fall , said **Gali **, very painfully.

Just as the **psycho spider riders **were gonna attack the **Toas **, **Hunter **turns **psycho Hunter **and punch him on the face but he did a drop kick on him.

Is that all you got **Hunter** , ask **psycho Hunter**.

Oh , said **Hunter **, I got more than that ORACLE S LIGHT.

**Hunter **transformers in his mega form do blue wave at his evil clone and made him smash into a wall.

Ow , said **psycho Hunter **, so lets even the odds then DARK ORACLE S LIGHT ha ha ha ha.

Everyone was shock to see that even **psycho Hunter **has that mega form too he then strikes **Hunter **with his black wave but this time twice more powerful. He was in a killing postion but was blast by the arrows of **Corona**.

Dam you girl , said **psycho Hunter** , your gonna pay for that.

As he to kill her instead , **Hunter **and all spider riders combine their powers and blast him but it wasn't enough then the **Toa nuva **combine their elemental powers blast him and its still not enough.

Ahh men , said **Onua **and **Pohatu** , this is not good.

Yes , said **psycho Hunter** , its never good you cant destr…..

Just as he could finish his sentence his body starts to spark this blast cause damage his body.

Well , said **Takanuva **, just one more shot , ENERGY BLAST !

The enery blast from **Takanuva** staff hits **psycho Hunter **as for** Hunter **jump do spinning attack on him with his sword and they watch as **psycho Hunter **falls to the ground and his body exploded.

Oh we lost are leader , said **psycho Corona** , lets retreat but will be back next time.

As they left the spider riders the **Toa nuva **cheer for victory and they know will defeat them all someday.

Next: Bad psycho girls


	4. Bad psycho girls

**Bad psycho girls**

**So much I had to do but now I have this next chapter done.**

**Disclaimers: Remember I own the psycho spider riders , not the characters that you fans know from spider riders and bionicle.**

Inside arachna castle Hunter Steel and his fellow spider riders even the toa nuva have been discussing their next step on defeating the rest of the psycho spider riders.

"So one psycho spider rider down" , Corona said picking up a chess piece of psycho Hunter they already defeated in their first battle with them.

Magma jumps in the conversation , "so we should have the advantage their six of them and seven of us."

"Even without psycho Hunter they are still very powerful" , Hunter said that because he knows even without their leader it's still not easy.

"Tell me about it psycho Aqune didn't even break a sweet" , Aqune stares at the chess pieces then she came up with an idea , "of course they learn how we fight the moves were going to make against them , theres no way I can beat psycho Aqune , theres no way you beat psycho Magma".

"I thought you have good news" , Magma replied back to Aqune.

"Don't you see they want us to fight with the same people" , Aqune then mixed up the chess pieces , "if we fight the wrong person will confuse them".

Sparkle then replied , "she right".

"Excellent Aqune" , said Hunter.

"Thanks Hunter" , Aqune reply back.

Lumen then burst in to the room , "guys with to go now they're at the plaza".

Aqune reminds them to keep it mix up as they transformed and head outside. Meanwhile at the plaza all of the innocent people scatters and runs from the six psycho spider riders who are just scaring them away , they just came to arachna kingdom to destroy the spider riders.

"Psycho spider riders"! , Aqune said calling them.

The psycho spider riders turn around , "Ah ha"! said psycho Aqune feeling happy the real spider riders showed up.

"Looking for us"? ,said Aqune to them.

"Oh especially you Aqune" , psycho Aqune said pointing at her.

Aqune replied back , "well here I am now".

Both sides pull out their weapons getting ready for battle.

"Ready to be destroyed"? Psycho Corona ask them.

"All right everyone remember our strategy" , Aqune reminds as they all lounge at each other but the psycho spider riders are fighting the wrong person.

Hunter and Sparkle faces psycho Corona , Igneous against psycho Lumen , Lumen fights psycho Sparkle , Corona battles psycho Magma , Aqune up against psycho Igneous , and Magma against psycho Aqune. The spider riders seem to have the upper hand at they begin to beat the psychos.

"Spider riders are wising up" , said psycho Aqune still tangling with Magma.

Magma reply to her , "You mean were winning".

Psycho Aqune replied back "Haa-ha haa ha! That's what you think Ha ha ha" , psycho Aqune replied as she knees Magma , knocks him to the ground and she elbow drops him in the back , "Aqune" , said psycho Aqune when she spots her , "your mine" , psycho Aqune dropkicks Aqune , "Ha now that's better"

"Aqune watch out"! Magma tries to move in and help Aqune psycho Magma blocks.

"Don't worry about her worry about yourself"!

Now the psycho spiders have the upper hand because they are fighting the right person. Hunter is still fighting psycho Corona but she is fighting him and Corona. Aqune battling psycho Aqune is not looking so good for her psycho Aqune kicks her and threw her sword at her which flew like a boomer rang slicing her in the back and she eventually falls down with a bleeding back.

Psycho Aqune retrieves her sword and walks closer to her , "Haa-ha ha ha ha! Finally you slip through fingers once more but this time I out smarted you".

Takanuva arrives in his ussanui hovercraft and lands it , when he gets off his psycho Aqune preparing to kill Aqune he moves in.

"Die Aqune" , just as psycho Aqune is about to kill her Takanuva blocks her sword with his staff of light. "You toa of light"!

Takanuva replied back , "Yeah me" , he tries to defend Aqune but he too was knock to ground by psycho Aqune's sword.

"That takes care of you Takanuva , now where we Aqune" , she said now ready to finish off Aqune but she and the other psycho spider riders were send back to Makuta Teridax lair.

Everyone including Takanuva gather around a bleeding Aqune , Takanuva puts his arms around her to see if shes alright , "Aqune are alright"?

"I Don't know but it's getting all dark" , Aqune blacks out.

Takanuva and the others return to arachna castle and put her in a hospital bed and they also bandage her bleeding back.

Aqune then wakes from a nightmare which made everyone around her startled. "I was in a nightmare that psycho Aqune was going kill me and our plan it didn't work".

"Don't worry about it Aqune will find another way , mean time just lie down and rest you bleeding very badly" , Hunter said laying her down in the bed then they leave her alone.

Meanwhile in Makuta Teridax's lair the psycho spider riders are very unpleased they are at Teridax for not letting them destroy the spider riders and arguing with each other. The Rahkshi seem to be entertain by their argument and they told Teridax that the psycho are not pleased , Teridax seems to be happy about it. Back at arachna castle Aqune has been thinking about her last battle with psycho Aqune , well she finally found a new way to beat psycho Aqune and others , she goes looking for the others.

"Hey guys" , Aqune called even Takanuva , "I think I found a new plan and it won't get me killed this".

Hunter then said , "It better not , so what's your next plan".

Aqune then turns to Takanuva , "hey Takanuva do you have does that can shape shift us"?

"Oh the kanohi mahiki mask"? Takanuva then puts his hand on his back , "Sure I got it right here" , he brings out 6 of them and gives them to Hunter , Corona , Igneous , Lumen , Sparkle , and Magma.

When they put their mask on they shape shifted into Aqune with same voice and same height. Now with these forms they can mess with the psycho spider riders so they finally move to battle when they found out the psychos are back at plaze again.

"It won't be a long wait they know were here" , psycho Aqune said with her sword in her hand until seven Aqunes came making them really confuse.

Aqune talks , "Seven Aqunes and one psycho Aqune now what are going to"?

Psycho Aqune then answers , "Bwa ha ha , that's easy ill just destroy you all" , psycho then attacks all of them leaving the others without someone to fight.

"I know one of them might be Corona" , psycho Corona then moves in and attacks one of the Aqunes who might be Corona.

Psycho Magma and the others joins in the battle to find their counterparts.

"When they are all done ill find you Sparkle" , psycho Sparkle said standing on the roof of a house and returns to Teridax's lair.

The fight continues , psycho Aqune seem to notice her team are fighting random Aqunes and finds out this is getting them nowhere , "This is hopeless the real Aqune could anyone of them" , psycho Aqune then notice the bandage and finally found the real Aqune , she became very angry and blasts the other psycho spider riders , "all of you get out of here ill handle these random Aqunes"!

"Arg you'll regret this"! Psycho Corona and the others disappear and returns to Teridax's lair.

Psycho Aqune turns back at the seven Aqunes , "I know the one with the bandage in is the real Aqune".

Upon hearing this Hunter and the others removes the kanohi mahiki mask and turn back into their true selves.

Aqune then signal Takanuva and the toa nuva , "Now".

Takanuva and toa nuva came in and elemental powers on psycho Aqune , "Fire , Ice , Water , Wind , Earth , Stone , and light" , they all said as their combine powers hit psycho Aqune.

Hunter and Aqune then goes oracle's light and use finishing moves on which made psycho Aqune's body sparking like psycho Hunter.

Before psycho Aqune dies this is her last words to them , "You may have defeated me and psycho Hunter but Makuta Teridax still has some tricks for use". She then falls down and her body explodes.

"Will be waiting Makuta because we are strong" , Takanuva said.

Teridax then looks at his five remaining psycho spider riders , "psycho Hunter and Aqune gone and five of you left , but going make this upcoming battle with more harder". Teridax then makes a evil laugh then can be heard from outside his lair.

**Next: Mutation**


	5. Mutations

**Mutation**

**Hi it's me again and here is the next chapter. Oh the Vahki will make an appearance too.**

**Disclaimers: You know what I own and I don't own.**

Arachna kingdom once again under siege by robots with the colors as the toa nuva. The spider riders and the toas arrived at the area.

"Hunter what are those things," Corona ask pointing her finger at the robots.

He answers , "Vahki , they are robots program to capture , pursue or destroy and I know their names. The red is Nuurahk , blue is Bordahk , brown is Zadahk , Keerahk is white , green is Vorzahk , and black is Rorzahk."

Gali then cut in , "the Turagas told us they were all destroy when the Visorak invaded Metru Nui."

Kopaka the replied to her , "well looks they are rebuild but program to serve Makuta Teridax and here they come."

The six Vahki lunges at them but were defeated already because they were just robots.

"Well that was easy ," Lumen said as he stares at Hunter with a glare at his face , "what's wrong Hunter?"

"That was way too easy something is not right ," He answer Lumen until they heard a familiar laugh , "I know that laugh it's the psycho spider riders."

The spider riders and the toas turn around to see the psychos behind but they look different.

"Hey is it just me or they look human spiders ," Magma said after seeing the 5 psycho spider riders who have lots of eyes on their faces , 8 legs on their bodys , spider butt and spider fangs on their mouth.

"Makuta Teridax mutated us into spider-human hybrids ," psycho Corona said.

"We can walk in our human legs or our spider legs," psycho Sparkle said , "also we can spin a web."

The spider-human hybrid psychos shoots webs at the spider riders and the toa nuva but Corona manage dodge that in time.

Hunters then calls Corona while he's being cocoon , "Help us Corona!"

"I'm coming , hey psychos let go of my frie… ," but before Corona could fire her arrows her head starts to hurt and her eyes became green. It was Rahkshi Vorahk torturing her mind again. She scream in pain until Vorahk appears in front of her and bites her in the neck like a vampire.

Back to Hunter still being cocoon and witnessing what Vorahk is doing to her , "Corona ," he said as he and the others and toas except Onua.

The psycho spider riders then picks up the cocoons and prepare to return back to Makuta Teridax's lair and teleported with the capture spider riders and toa nuva but none of them even Vorahk have notice Onua manage break free from his cocoon thanks to his toa tools the quake-breakers.

"Looks like I'm going to need help if I'm going rescue my friends and I know could help me. It's time I pay the outer world and her a visited ," Onua said as he puts on the Kanohi Olmak and he enters the portal to the outer world.

**To be continue.**

**Next: Hunter's sister**


	6. Hunter's sister

**Hunter's sister**

**Hey guys I'm back and here's the next chapter on the line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know Hunter's family members or if he had any throughout the series , so I own them and the Psycho spider riders nothing else.**

Onua comes out through the portal and lands on the roof of a building where he gets a full view of the outer world.

"I like how the Matoran , the Turaga , Toa and humans alike coexist peacefully ," he said watching the Matoran and humans helping each other and doing business too.

"Well I have to find Hunter's little sister Allyson and asked her to help me rescue the others ," Onua change his mask into the Kanohi Miru Nuva mask and begins soar into the air.

As he begins the his search he stops and lands on the side walk when heard a girl scream from an alley were he landed.

He peeks at alley and sees 3 thugs trying strip a girls clothes , she wore white short sleeves , black shirt , black long socks , and grey shoes as for her hair was red and she had green eyes.

Onua then said this to himself , "I think I found her and 3 guys are messing with her well not for long ," he then puts the Kanohi Matatu and use it's power lift 3 garbage cans up.

Allyson helpless with nowhere to run because the 3 thugs got her surround , she then close her eyes and wait for the bad things that's going to happen her , but it never came all she heard saw garbage cans slamming into the 3 thugs knocking them out.

She then sees her savior it was Toa Onua Nuva , "oh hi Toa Onua and thank you for saving me."

Onua replied , "Your welcome Allyson Steel."

Allyson gets back up she ask him this , "but what are you doing here should you be with Hunter at the inner world?"

"Well Makuta Teridax manage to mutated the remaining psycho spider riders and Hunter and others have capture there held at his lair so I came here for your help ," Onua answered her question.

Allyson then replied , "should I help?"

"Of course Allyson just followed my lead and remember your brother is the only family you have left ," Onua said putting his left hand on her right shoulder.

She nods her head , "ok I will help but how we are supposed to not get caught?"

"That's easy will disguise ourselves as the Vahki ," Onua said he puts on the Kanohi Olmak and pulls Allyson into the portal with him.

**Notes: The socks I was taking about is girls socks.**

**Next: Rescue and it bites**


	7. Rescue and it bites

**Rescue and it bites**

**I'm back guys and here is the next chapter , this can get more bloody thanks to Vorahk.**

**Disclaimers: I only own Allyson Steel not the rest.**

Onua and Allyson arrived at Teridax's lair while disguise as Vahki Rorzakh ready to rescue Hunter and the others without getting caught.

While they were walking searching they heard a scream , "Onua did you that scream?"

"Yes I did Allyson , let's check it out" , Onua said to her as she and him step into something red.

Allyson started to freak out on what she and Onua step on and she ask what it was , "is that blood we just step on?"

Onua answers her , "Yes it is Allyson and it's coming from that room."

When they arrived at the room where the trail of blood leads they peek inside only to see something very disturbing. It was Corona being bitten on the neck by Vorahk repeatedly while the other rahkshi and the 5 psycho spider riders just stand by and watch. Corona's skin was starting to turn grey because of the lost of blood and is screaming this , "NO! , NO! , NO! , NO! , NO!" Vorahk seems to be enjoying what he is doing to Corona.

Onua tells Allyson they will help Corona later until they find the others , Onua wonder what Vorahk bites will do to Corona once he is done with her but he doesn't talk about right know.

Meanwhile at a prison cell someone used by the dark hunters.

"Hey Hunter we can all here the cries of Corona" , Tahu said to Hunter who looks very worried about Corona.

"We have to get out here I need to help her" , Hunter said trying to break the cell bars with this hands.

Aqune then wraps her arms around him to calm him down , "Hunter you need calm I know how you feel but none of us know how breakout of this cell."

Kopaka jump in the conversation , "Aqune is right Hunter besides those Vahki took our Toa weapons and your manacles too."

Before they can give all hope the door outside their cell opens up and to Vahki Rorzahk enters with their weapons and manacles. The 2 finally shift shape into their real forms.

"Onua perfect timing and who's the girl with you?" The spider riders ask Onua except for the other Toa Nuva and Hunter because they already who the red headed girl is.

"Hey Hunter long time no see big brother" , she said as Hunter and Allyson held on each other.

Sparkle then says these worlds , "Hunter's little sister wow she looks a lot Hunter."

Onua then cut in , "alright let's finish reunion later grab your stuff let's help Corona. Oh Allyson your armed with cordak blaster."

"Yeah I am Onua" she replied to him.

**Notes: The cordak blasters is a gun used by the Toa Mahri**

**Next: Fight one last time.**


	8. Fight one last time

**Fight one last time**

**This is my final chapter then after that it's all done.**

The Toa Nuva , the spider riders and Allyson are walking in the hall of Makuta Teridax lair start their final battle against the Rahkshi , the remaining psycho spider riders and rescue Corona. While they were running to their location their stepping on puddles of blood which is Corona's blood from repeated bites on her neck caused by Vorahk.

"All right let's get ready for final battle everyone," said Hunter pulling out his weapon.

Allyson then then spoke to her brother , "Hunter will be careful." Hunter nods to her as he and Takanuva kicks the door.

After that they become horrified what they are seeing. It's what happen to Corona pale appearance.

Vorahk then spoke , "hey Hunter do you like what I just did to the girl you love?" Vorahk ask him as Hunter has an angry face on him and said , "your dead!"

Turahk and Psycho Corona then tells their teams this , "Attack!" All teams start their battle , Toa Nuva against the Rahkshi and spider riders against the psycho riders.

Still the psychos have the upper hand while the Toa are defeating the Rahkshi like always. Meanwhile in another room Teridax watches the fight threw a security camera and has thoughts about it , 'if one more psycho gets destroyed in this final fight then I won't be needing then and I will handle this myself.' I then look at 3 figures standing behind and spoke to them , "you 3 will take command if me my rahkshi gets destroyed understand?"

"Yes master" , the 3 figures reply to him.

Back at the fight while the Toa Nuva and spider riders are fighting their enemy Allyson tends Corona who is unconscious from Vorahk's bites , "Corona I'm going put the Kanohi Kiril mask regeneration on you so you can heal your neck wounds."

"While your healing I can help my friends including my brother I have just the thing" , Allyson then puts on the Kanohi Komau and then mind controls psycho Corona to fire her dark arrows at her team mates and the Rahkshi.

Takanuva then says this , "everyone fire at psycho Corona!" The Toa Nuva and the spider riders fire a powerful beam at psycho Corona , after that her body started to spark just like what happen to psycho Hunter and she falls to her knees , then finally Allyson fires her cordak blaster at her , then psycho Corona dies and her body explodes.

The other psychos were not very happy and psycho Igneous says , "You may have defeated our second leader but still hav-."

"**ENOUGH**!" Everyone got startled by that voice which Hunter , Allyson and the Toa truly know that voice. A door opens and figure comes out and Aqune then ask Hunter this , "is that Makuta Teridax?" Hunter only nodded as Sparkle was terrified upon seeing the master of shadows for the first time.

Makuta Teridax then speaks to the remaining psychos , "You psycho spider riders have fail me for the last time so I won't need you any longer" , he then use his staff of shadows and fires a dark energy beam destroying them all completely.

Teridax then stares at the Toa and spider riders , "now for the rest of you I will see you all die by hands and by my Rahkshi."

Hunter then replied , "everyone only working together we have hope on defeating them."

Hunter then goes oracles light as the Toa Nuva combine their powers so did the spider riders even Corona who was back on her feet and fully healed. They fire a energy beam combine with the oracle's power and it hit the Rahkshi first sending into Teridax thus destroying all six Rahkshi and freeing Corona's mind link with Vorahk.

"AHHH NOO!" Makuta Teridax scream in pain from the energy beam that hit him. His body started to crack Pohatu speaks to Onua about what's about to happen next , "Ah Onua do you what is going to happen?" Onua replied , "His body is going to exploded." When everyone heard Onua said they ran out of the lair as Teridax body explodes killing him and destroying the lair as it is just rubble now.

"Well I guess are war with Makuta Teridax is finish" , Hunter said Corona spins him around and press her lips on him as the toa , the other riders and Allyson smiles at the lovers having a romantic moment.

The suddenly in rubble 3 figures emerge and Hunter looks at them and calls their names , "Antroz , Vamprah , Chirox!"

Antroz then spoke , "Well Hunter you may have defeat our master with us the Phantoka around the war still continues well see ya around" , after the conversation trio fly away.

Takanuva then talks to Hunter , "well Hunter we will find a way to defeat them because that's what heroes do."

"Guess your right Takanuva well let's go home then."

"**OK**!" They all shouted as they head home as Allyson she stay with her brother for now at least.

**FIN**

**Well that's it everyone all finish but I will do another this the war with the Phantoka.**


End file.
